The Pink Star
by Sofie Nrgaard
Summary: Severus is working at a nightclub called The Pink Star, where he meets up with a former lover: Remus Lupin. But Berlin in the 1930's wasn't an easy place for homosexuals. SLASH and mention of prostetution (maybe rape in a later chapter...)
1. Welcome to The Pink Star

London, summer, 1928

"Where will you go next Severus?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He was sitting on the lap of another man; both of them were quite naked.

The other nodded. "Maybe we'll run into each other again someday?" He smiled gently and kissed his lover on the shoulder, before he got up and left, leaving Severus alone in his room.

Berlin, spring, 1930

"Wilkommen! Bienvenue! Welcome to: The Pink Star. I am Victor and your host for the night. Before we introduce the girls and boys, we have a few pieces of information." Victor frown slightly as the crowd frowned. "Please." He pouted and stepped down from the stage and sat down on one of the men's knee.

Most of the customers were rich and the regular crowd. But each night you saw a few new faces, therefore the information was necessary.

"You don't want tonight's information?" He asked softly, taking off the man's high hat.

The man nodded and put his arms around Victor's waist. "Sure."

Victor smiled and gave the man a soft kiss. "Good boy." He winked and got up back on the stage. "Let's finish this." He looked out over the crowd. "Who's new tonight?" A few reached up their hands. Victor smiled wider. "Well boys, as you can see, there're four pieces of paper like material on the table where you are sitting, one for each of you." He licked his lips. "Through these papers the girls and boys can write you small messages. But do yourself a favour and change the colour of the paper, Pink if you're only interested in messages from the girls. Blue, if only interested in messages from the Boy, but leave it blank, if you're open to anything."

The crowd cheered.

"Let's see the girls and boys!

Rosie!"

A young girl dressed in a red corset walked in. Her hair was as black as her shoe and her eyes dark blue. She wore long black stockings with laces.

"Fritzie!"

A Chocolate brown girl walked into the stage, dressed in the same kind of outfit as Rosie's, only Fritzie's were all white.

"Frenchie!"

Frenchie almost ran into the stage, her outfit had the colours of 'Le Drapeau Tricolore.'

"Texas!"

Texas was dressed in light brown leather and had a gun at her hip.

All the girls were standing challengingly at the stage. Winking and flirting at the men.

"That was our girls. Aren't they pretty?"

The audience agreed.

"But we have another! She comes here along with Max. And here they come

Sally and Max! Pay for one, get them both!"

The couple walked into the dancing, their fingers mingled together. Max was wearing a pair of black pants with lace in the front and a blue butterfly, matching the colours of Sally's outfit.

"And last but not least!

Bobby and Severus!"

The two younger boys walked in from each side of the stage. Severus sat down on one knee, looking out, searching for blue or white papers. He wriggled his shoulders to the rhythm of the music.

"Now we need to thank our boss: the owner of this magnificent club!

Sir Emcee Ludwig!"

The spotlight disappeared from Victor and the girls and boys and went to a seat at the balcony. Here sat a middle-aged man. He got up and raised his glass against the audience and then to the girls and boys on the stage. He nodded and sat down again as the light went back to the stage.

"Wilkommen! Bienvenue! Welcome! Nous rencontrerons encore! Wir werden uns wieder treffen! We'll see you again! For now, Good Bye from: Rosie, Fritzie, Frenchie, Texas, Sally, and Max, Bobby, Severus and Me!"

They all ran out the back.


	2. Sir Remus J Lupin

Chapter two

"Like what you've seen so far?" Emcee leaned forward in over the table, to talk privately with the young man sitting across from him.

The man nodded. "I very much have." He smiled as he changed his paper from blank to blue. "How long have Severus been here?"

Emcee leaned back, his brows raised in surprise. "You know Severus?"

"Yes, I had the pleasure of his company in London a few years back."

"Ah..." Emcee nodded. "Severus came here a few months ago, along with Bobby. I believe they met in Rome and travelled through Madrid and Paris to get here."

"He told me he'd like to see the big cities." The man nodded. "How has he been greeted here?"

Emcee offered a cigar to his guests, but as he reclined, Emcee lit one for himself. "Well… As far as I've heard they adore him, all of them. He's very helpful, does the laundry and such to earn a little extra, though he earns plenty. Already he has regular customers. You have to be lucky to have him for a night. But I might be able to help if you're interested?"

"I'm here for business." He said seriously, though gently.

"Severus is a part of this business." Emcee smiled friendly. "Do you need anything?" He asked as one of the waiters walked by.

The waiters were dressed in the same outfit as the boys, though the waiters used red butterflies, where Max used a blue and Severus and Bobby used black.

"Scotch on rocks please."

The waiter nodded and looked at Emcee for approval.

Emcee nodded. "On the house."

"That's very generous of you; you must really need my help."

"Well… See you got a message."

The man looked down.

"_Dear L"_

It said.

"_Can we meet after the first show?_

_Severus." _

He looked up. "How do I reply?"

Emcee smiled. "With the pen that lays next to the paper; the one in the groove."

"Ah... I see." He picked up the pen and put it to the papers.

"_Dear Severus." _

"How can I be sure it reaches him and not one of the others?"

Emcee blew out a ring of smoke before answering. "You can only reply, therefore the message will get to the right one.

"Nice made."

"Thank you."

He put pen to paper again and finished the message.

"_Come pick me up, you know where I'm seated." _

The message disappeared to be replaced by another.

"_It's a date Lupin." _

Lupin smiled.

"So that's your name. I was wondering when we would get to that." Emcee took Lupin's scotch and put it down on the table for him.

"I didn't think a name was necessary to make a deal." Lupin smiled and took the scotch. "But my name is Sir Remus J. Lupin."

Emcee nodded approvingly. "Welcome sir."

Music started to play and the two men turned to look at the stage as Frenchie entered to perform her show.


End file.
